The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traffic message signs are generally used to convey information about construction, hazards, traffic, and/or other information to travelers along a highway or other roadway or travel route. Some traffic message signs may be difficult to transport, requiring they be loaded into a trailer or truck, and in many cases, requiring disassembly of sign components before travel. Traffic message signs can additionally be prone to damage from weather and other hazards. In general, traffic message signs may be subject to high winds, heavy precipitation, and/or other weather conditions that can damage the signs. Additionally, many traffic message signs contain static messaging or may be difficult to change. For example, some message signs may require a local operator to access sign electronics to set or alter a message to be displayed on the sign. This can render adaptability to changing conditions difficult, such that a traffic message sign may display information or directions that are no longer relevant or accurate based on changing conditions. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved traffic message signs.